Latch
by Fanatic4Fiction
Summary: "I feel we're close enough, I wanna lock in your love. Could I lock in your love, baby?" Davina's attraction to Kol reaches the tipping point. Oneshot. R&R!


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or The Originals. If I did, I probably would've made Kol/Kaleb and Davina kiss already. Damn tension!**

**Anyway, reviews are greatly appreciated. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>The pitter-patter of rain hitting the glass seemed like the loudest noise in the entire room. The glow from the candles around Davina illuminated the darkness as she blinked again, her hands up and rigid. In front of her, the dark object she'd been using to channel the unlinking spell remained in tact. Her spell hadn't worked—<em>again. <em>

She wasn't sure how much longer she could do this. Marcel and Josh were counting on her spell and she was still failing.

Thunder roared outside and she flinched as the attic door flew open, revealing a soaking Kol. His shoulders were moving rapidly up and down and her brows furrowed.

"What happened—"

He shook his head, moving quickly. She hardly processed it as she felt him grab her arms, pulling her up against him, her white pajama dress getting soaked by his drenched clothes in the process.

"Kol, what the hell are you doing—"

Her eyes widened in surprise as his lips covered her heatedly. The room had been cold earlier, her nose chilly. But as he kept kissing her, delving deeper and deeper, she became flushed and breathless. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the candles ignite brighter.

She shut her eyes for a second before her tiny hands pushed at his shoulders gently, hinting for a pause and a chance to recuperate.

"What are you doing?" she breathed out, her eyes making contact with his. Davina noted that his pupils were dilated. His lips turned up sideways.

"You've been avoiding me."

She blinked. "For good reason. You keep trying to distract me."

"You know that's not entirely true. We want the same thing."

Davina ran a hand through her hair. "You also wanted to make out with me," she retorted. "Well you got what you came for, now can you get out?"

Kol shook his head, his hands gently grabbing a hold of her wrists. The pads of his thumbs lingered on her pulse point for a moment.

"Did you forget our connection already? Did it mean nothing?"

Davina shut her eyes. "Did you forget that you _stole _the white oak stake? That you used me?"

He scoffed. "That's hardly fair. You know Marcel took me captive."

She pulled her wrists away. "Good."

They stared at each other for the longest time ever, the rain outside heavy against the window.

"Tell me you don't want this," he breathed out lowly moments later.

Davina said nothing, but she couldn't deny the rush she felt in her veins as he said it. He was dangerous and she knew this. But it was so bad that it felt so good. Kissing him for the briefest moment sparked a hunger inside of her. She wanted nothing more than to give in. And right now, as they both held their ground in the musty attic, she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to actually be with someone in such an intimate way.

"Well?" he pried again, raising a brow.

Davina bit her lip.

"That's the problem," she stated softly.

He waited for her to continue.

"I do want you."

His smirk fell and she shut her eyes as she felt his hands cup her face, bringing her in again for more kisses.

She stood on her tiptoes as she held on tightly to his broad shoulders. Her heart was racing and she felt uncomfortably hot.

Kol's heavy breathing only made things worse—only fueled the fire within her.

She let out a strangled moan—something entirely new to her—as he moved to grab her legs and host her up against him. She heard him make a muffled noise from the back of his throat, causing a jolt of electricity to course throughout her entire body.

He walked forward and she sighed as her back hit the mattress. She smiled at the feeling of his lips grazing and nipping at her neck. She tangled her fingers in his unruly and soaked hair.

He groaned as she moved her leg, hitching it at his waist. Her body now had a mind of its own; moving with instinct instead of reason. She felt another hot flash course through her body and she bucked her hips against his.

"Careful, love, or there won't be any stopping me."

"I don't want to stop," she said breathlessly.

He halted his ministrations to look into her eyes. Suddenly the playful look was gone, replaced by something much more intense.

"You're sure?"

Davina gulped, her eyes searching his face. Her hand traced his features as she nodded.

"Yes."

He kissed her again, fervently as she let herself be ruled by emotion rather than logic. She willed herself to believe this was okay, that there was nothing wrong or sinful about what she was doing.

_He's not a vampire or a werewolf. He isn't a vulnerable regular human. He's like me, _she thought.

She let out a whimper as his hand skimmed her bare leg, slowly edging closer to hip as the hem of her dress rode up. She stopped him then; her eyes staring at him the entire time as she pushed him back momentarily to remove her dress, leaving her in her underwear.

"Davina Claire, you are breathtaking," he commented as he reached for her. She smiled then, waving her hand and laughing lightly as the buttons on his shirt flew off in all directions.

He laughed then too, removing the clingy piece of clothing and tossing it on the floor. His humor dissipated as he felt her cold fingertips trace his bare chest. She paused right above the belt before continuing, figuring there was no point in stopping now—he was here and she was willing.

Kol stared at her the entire time as she undid his belt and tossed it behind him and as she undid the button on his jeans.

"Wait," he said quickly. Her eyes were expectant, the irises barely visible at all. "There's no reason to rush this," he said. He watched in slight satisfaction as her eyebrows shot up.

He sighed inwardly because he knew that she'd never been with another person in such a way. She hadn't needed to confirm this verbally, he knew. The way she held herself, the amateur way she had kissed back in surprise. That had been a dead giveaway to her lack of experience, and while he was still relatively new to this body, Kol had had plenty of experience in his thousand years.

But there was something about the Claire witches that made it feel like every time was the first time; he couldn't quite come to terms with it. And now, especially being human again, being a _witch, _his body reacted in an entirely different way. He felt the power between them—the _chemistry—_vibrating through his veins. It was like being drugged in the most gratifying way.

"What is it?" Davina asked, concern creeping into her tone.

He traced her cheek with his thumb. "I don't want you to resent this."

She frowned. "Why would I?"

He opened his mouth slightly, looking at her. "Because you can't take this back. I know who I am and where I come from—you've made it clear you disapprove—"

"Stop," she stated. They both looked at each other for a moment before she placed her hand on the back of his neck, guiding him to her. She lifted herself up as far as she could and met him halfway, her lips firmly against his.

He breathed out through his nose, his arms holding her tightly as his back fell onto the mattress, evidently bringing Davina to be on top of him, their lips still locked.

After a few seconds, she pulled away.

"I _should _be running for the hills, you know," she said softly.

His lips turned up. "Don't you still want to?"

She shook her head, her fingertips running across his jawline. "I'm exactly where I want to be."

"You keep surprising me," he said, smiling as he kissed her again, this time deepening the kiss further. She gasped and held onto his shoulders as he rolled their bodies so he was now on top.

Davina ran her hands across his back, feeling the muscles here and there and then groaning as he pulled away. She stared at the ceiling; barely hearing his jeans hit the floor, only feeling as he returned, a smile on his face.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing," he said, smiling still as he kissed her again. What happened next was a blur of hot flashes and breathy moans. One moment they're kissing and the next she has her eyes shut tightly as he moves against her, the searing pain subsiding seconds later.

"Are you okay?" he asks breathlessly.

Davina nods, whispering for him to keep going. He obeys, his hips slowly moving against her at first before he picks up the pace. Kol places his forehead against hers as he keeps his eyes open.

"Look at me, Davina."

Davina opens her eyes and gasps as the sensation intensifies, her hands holding on tightly to his back. She vaguely pays attention to her mirror cracking in the background or the way the rain keeps intensifying the longer they go at it. She moans louder as Kol's hands trace the bare skin on her legs, sending electric shocks throughout her entire body. She can feel it, the coiling in the pit of her stomach becoming tighter and tighter; the magic coursing between his body and hers—they're sharing power, the intoxicating touch becoming too much.

She lets out another breathy moan and he mimics it, moving his attention to the crook of her neck and placing open-mouthed kisses there.

"Let go, darling. Just let go."

Davina opens her mouth and let's out a strangled cry as the coiling reaches its limit, a strange, new feeling erupting from within her as her entire body becomes extremely warm and she's shaking from her core to her fingertips.

Moments later, Kol follows over the edge, his hands grabbing a hold of her waist tightly as he stills above her, their chests touching from the heavy breathing. They're covered in sweat and the air is thick from the aftermath. It's then that she realizes the wax on the candles have practically melted completely. She feels him roll onto his side, their separation leaving her body a bit cold.

He sighs, blinking as he grabs the blanket and covers them both, noticing as Davina sits up, clutching the sheet tight to her bare chest.

It's in this moment that he gets that sinking feeling, the kind a person gets after they've just experienced the best moment of their lives only to have everything come crashing down.

_She regrets it, _he thinks to himself.

Suddenly he feels her tiny hand grab a hold of his and his brows furrow in confusion.

"Davina?" he asks.

"Kol, look," she says, motioning at the dark object she'd been using as a medium for the unlinking spell. It was completely undone. Did that mean…

"The unlinking, did it work?" he asked.

Davina looked at him sternly, nodding. "Yeah, I think it did."


End file.
